


Holiday Cheer

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Bill and Richie have a quiet night being cute boyfriends.





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill on Tumblr "I'd love a Bichie fic, esp boyfriends spending their holidays together making christmas cookies or something!"

 

It doesn’t surprise Bill in the slightest when his parents ring to tell him they won’t make it home. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Edith always seem to have that effect on them and Bill is sure Georgie is over the moon to have a sleepover with his cousins. Bill almost regrets opting to stay home and finish his school work.

 

Almost is the key word, because Richie Tozier is sitting at the kitchen bar pouring over his math textbook and Bill knows this is where he’d rather be. Bill assures his parents he will be fine on his own and reaches into the jar on top of the fridge for cash for dinner. Richie doesn’t look up from his work when he asks what the call was about.

 

“L-looks like w-w-we’ve got the house to ourselves.” Bill grins and that does get Richie to look up. He smiles widely and there’s a gleam in his eyes when he notices the phone still in Bill’s hand.

 

“Pizza then?” Richie lets out a whoop of joy when Bill dials the number for the pizza parlor down the road and orders their usual, ham and pineapple pizza. The other Losers gag at the idea but Bill would swear by it. When he’s finished Bill helps Richie gather their books and papers into a pile because there’s no way they are going to spend anymore time on that tonight.

 

Richie switches on the radio in the kitchen and it crackles to life with Christmas music. ‘ _Holly Jolly Christmas_ ’ fills up the room and Bill laughs at Richie when the other boy starts to dance around in his socks. Richie pulls him in and they wiggle together like goofballs to the holiday music.

 

Bill gives up after the first song but he’s happy to watch Richie boogie to the songs about sleight rides and reindeer. The Denbrough house is decorated top to bottom in colorful lights and the soft blanket of snow on the grass makes the season feel clean and bright. When the doorbell rings Richie slips, nearly catching his face on the counter as he runs to meet the delivery man.

 

Bill can hear his boyfriend squabbling with the pizza man as he makes his way to the front door at a normal pace. He pays the ruffled looking man and Richie sticks his tongue out at him when he goes to leave. They shuffle back to the kitchen and dig into the hot pizza. The thing is more than half devoured before either of them think about getting a drink.

 

“Bill,” Richie mumbles through a mouthful of cheese. “I don’t suppose you’ve got anything for us poor pizza peasant to drink do you?” He tries to blink his eyes and look cute but the grease stain on his mouth kills it.

 

“i think t-t-theres some Sprite.” Bill nods but he doesn’t move to look. Richie huffs loudly and makes an exaggerated show of getting up to look in the fridge.

 

“Let’s see, milk, orange juice, egg nog gross.” Richie digs in the fridge in his search and Bill rolls his eyes. “Sprite!” Richie cheers when he finds the bottle on the last shelf. There’s something else there that catches his eye though.

 

A rolled tube shape and Richie hits his head on the door when he closes it, holding up his find to show Bill. “Cookies! Bill, we can make Christmas cookies.”

 

“S-s-sugar cookies.” Bill leaves his slice of pizza in the box and joins Richie by the oven. “I d-d-don’t know, Rich. W-what if we s-s-set the kitchen on fire?” Richie has already preset the oven and has his behind sticking out of a cabinet in search of a baking sheet.

 

“We won’t! I know how to make cookies. The instructions are on the package, Big Bill.” Riche quips. He moves to another cabinet making enough noise for 10 people as he goes. Bill sighs and shakes his head at the boy. He pulls the drawer under the oven and sets the pan on the counter.

 

“Not all of t-t-them. We h-have to save s-s-ome for Christmas eve.” Bill eyes the cookie dough and carefully cuts in half with Richie leaning over his shoulder.

 

Of course. Gotta leave some for Georgie and the big man!” Richie nods. He takes a bit of dough and rolls it into a ball before setting in on the pan. Bill copies him and soon their pan is full. They set a timer for 16 minutes and drift into the living room.

 

Richie pokes at the presents carefully wrapped and arranged under the tree and Bill turns on _Frosty the Snowman_. Richie complains that they are too old for such a kiddie movie, but he curls up against Bill’s side and watches anyhow.

 


End file.
